


As You Wish

by TheFastestLesbian



Series: Sueleb Remengesau/Lena Oxton [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Princess Bride?
Genre: F/F, The Princess Bride AU, also lowkey angsty, also of course it's that One Scene from the movie, cursing, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFastestLesbian/pseuds/TheFastestLesbian
Summary: In an alternate universe, Lena Oxton is the Dread Pirate Roberts, while Sueleb is Princess Buttercup.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was an odd idea, but I went with it. I had recently rewatched The Princess Bride, so yeah.
> 
> Cheers!

"Rest, Highness,"  
The princess sat herself on a rock, gown fluttering about her in the wind.   
"I know who you are. Your cruelty reveals everything," she spat, as if cursing the very words she spoke.  
"You're the Dread Pirate Roberts, admit it!"

The woman in black bowed, smirking.   
"With pride, at your service!"  
Sueleb's frown grew into a snarl, nearly hissing.   
"You can die. Rot away in a dungeon for all I care!"  
"Rather not, your Highness. And why would you wish me that demise?"

"You murdered my darling!"  
"Mm? Oh, it's possible, I do kill quite a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another noble, pompous and bratty?"  
As the woman spoke, she strode to a withered stump, sitting rather uncomfortably. 

"No. A farm girl. Poor and astoundingly perfect. Freckles, and eyes like..." The princess trailed off, lost in memory and sorrow.   
"A woman?!"  
Sueleb's face once again turned dark.   
"Yes, a woman. I confess to the crime of love!"  
The pirate studied her for a moment, then shrugged.   
"You have to know we never take prisoners, and I can't make exceptions. Once word gets out that a pirate like me has gone soft, folks will disobey you, then it's nothin' but working all damn day.."

"You mock my pain!" The princess growled.  
"Life is pain, Highness!"  
There was a pause, and the wind rattled the branches of a dead tree, and the gust caused Sueleb's hair unfurl around her shoulders, freeing itself from tucked under her shirt. She huffed, tying it back.

"I think I remember this girl of yours, Highness,"  
The pirate closes her eyes, thinking.  
"Five years ago, I think. Do you mind hearing?"  
"Nothing you say can upset me, pirate," Sueleb sighed. "Go on,"  
"She died well. No pleading. Nor begging. She only said one thing to me. 'Please.' I asked her what was so important to her. 'True love,' she said. Spoke of a woman who was beautiful beyond measure, and unwavering loyalty. I suppose she meant you! You should bless me for killing the bastard before she found out who you really are!"

The princess stood, eyes locked on hers.  
"And what am I?"  
"She spoke of your faithfulness so much, perhaps she thought it to be true! Now, tell me, how long before you pledged yourself to that noble prick?! A day, or perhaps a week our of respect for the dead!"  
The pirate stood, inches taller.   
"You mocked me once," Sueleb tensed, narrowing chestnut-brown eyes.  
"Never do it again! I fucking died that day!"  
Then, in a quiet voice, barely a whisper, "You can die too, for all I care!"   
With that, the princess bride shoved the woman down the hill, and watched the look of surprise appear on her face, stumbling backwards.   
As she tumbled down the grass-covered hill, words echoed throughout the valley.

"As... you... wish..!"


End file.
